


How the Tables Turn

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Burns, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Fisting, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Object Insertion, Pain, Painful Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trauma, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Valentino gets drugged at a party, Angel Dust, in his drunken state, can't help but jump on the opportunity to get a little revenge for all the Hell Valentino has put him through over the years.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written upon request by a person on tumblr who wishes to remain anonymous.
> 
> There's drugged rape in this fic, if you have a problem with that, the back button is right there and I invite you to use it, don't read through the entire fic and give me shit in the comments, you've been warned.

Angel Dust sighed as he watched the numbers count up with the floors as the elevator rose to the penthouse. Valentino was slumped in the corner of the elevator, muttering to himself incoherently. The elevator dinged as they arrived at the penthouse and Angel Dust wrapped an arm around Valentino's waist, hoisting him to his feet with a groan

"C'mon, big boy," He grunted.

Valentino could barely hold himself up. Angel had noticed someone slip something in his drink at the party in the lounge and had felt unreasonably giddy when he'd downed it in one gulp. Whatever he'd been drugged with was hitting him like a truck now. Angel dragged him to his room and flopped him down on his bed. He snapped his fingers in front of Valentino's face, getting nothing but a slight flick of the antennae as a response.

"Val!" He called "You in there!?"

Valentino giggled softly and waved a hand dismissively

"M' _fine_ , Voxy," He slurred, clearly disoriented. 

Angel put his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow. He himself had also had a bit to drink, but he'd only describe himself as tipsy. Still…

"You don't seem fine," He commented absentmindedly as he flicked Valentino's coat open, exposing his endless legs "You seem all kinds of fucked up… Like you won't even remember this in the morning…"

Valentino giggled again, coat draping around him, leaving his body on display. Angel took a step back and stumbled a bit. Okay… So a little more than tipsy. Whatever. He ran a hand up Valentino's inner thigh, snapping the band of his fishnet stockings, smirking at the way in made him flinch

"Ooh, you seem sensitive tonight," He teased, snapping the band again.

Valentino shifted slightly, like he was trying to close his legs, only to be stopped by Angel's body, comfortably nestled between them. Angel Dust reached over and tugged Valentino's shorts down his hips, this chance too good for his alcohol addled brain to pass up. He tossed the shorts aside and sneered slightly at Valentino's cock

"Ya know, if I cut this thing off right now, you probably wouldn't even remember who did it," He commented, wrapping a hand around the thick base.

Valentino gasped and tilted his hips a bit

"Mmm, play n-nice, Voxxy," He babbled.

Angel smirked, Valentino really seemed to think he was Vox. Good. He could work with that. He teased each piercing lining the shaft before tugging the prince albert. Valentino hissed and squirmed back slightly, coat pooling down around his shoulders

"M' hot," He complained, struggling to squirm out of his coat.

Angel rolled his eyes, reaching over to take his hat and sunglasses off, tossing them aside

"Sit up," He ordered.

Valentino froze for a moment before a smirk slipped

"Bossy," He cooed, sluggishly doing as he was told.

Angel felt downright giddy. He pushed Valentino's coat off his shoulders and pulled his arms out of the sleeves before tossing it aside. Valentino flopped back down and sighed contently

"Thanks, Voxxy," He hummed, sluggishly pulling his shirt over his head.

Angel wondered how far he could take this. He reached forward and grabbed Valentino's face in one hand, squishing his cheeks a bit. Valentino's eyebrows shot up and his antennae flicked in surprise, but he didn't object. Angel smirked and let him go before bringing a hard slap across his cheek. Valentino's head snapped to the side and he yelped

" _Ow_ ," He whined, turning his head back "That was mean, Voxxy."

Angel giggled, nearly vibrating from twisted giddiness. He slapped him again, harder, on the same cheek. Valentino gasped before whimpering

"Quit it," He huffed, glaring weakly at his assailant but making no effort to defend himself.

And how could he hope to when he couldn't tell his hands from his feet? Angel wrapped his arms around Valentino's thighs and yanked him to the edge of the bed, reaching down with his free set of arms to hike his skirt up, cock springing free, having long since grown hard. He spat in his hand and slicked his cock up before lining it with Valentino's unprepped hole

"Look at me," He ordered.

Valentino glanced up at him

"Hmm, what?" He slurred.

Angel grabbed his face again, forcing eye contact as he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself inside Valentino in one swift jerk. Valentino went rigid and choked on a scream

"O-Ow," He sputtered breathlessly "That hurt, Voxxy."

Angel hung his head and panted before looking back up into Valentino's eyes

"You're just about as loose as I expected. And you call _me_ the whore?" He mocked.

Valentino's antennae pinned back

"Mean," He huffed.

Angel gripped Valentino's hips and pulled out halfway, pulling a high keen from him

"Ow, ow, ow!" He yelped "Stop!"

A shudder ran up Angel's spine and he backhanded Valentino

"When have _you_ ever stopped!?" He snapped.

Valentino raised his arms to protect his face, a good thirty seconds too late. Angel dug his claws into Valentino's skin and pounded him into the bed, letting himself bask in his screams and pleads to stop. Valentino sluggishly reached up and pushed on Angel's shoulders

"Stop, Vox, it hurts!" He whined, legs trembling as he squirmed in a very sad attempt to escape.

Angel scoffed

"Good," He spat after a particularly hard thrust.

He was intentionally avoiding Valentino's prostate and the small amount of spit he'd used to ease the way at first had long since rubbed away, so he knew Valentino was deriving _no_ enjoyment from this whatsoever. Although, it was starting to feel wet down there. Angel glanced down and smirked at the streaks of blood on his shaft, dripping from Valentino's abused hole.

Angel's head snapped up when he heard sniffling and he bit his lip to keep from giggling like a maniac. Tears streamed down Valentino's cheeks

"Stop," He slurred "M' bleeding."

Angel reached down and pushed three fingers in alongside his cock, shuddering with excitement when Valentino cried out in pain, the extra stretch tearing him further.

"Vox, please," He whimpered "M' sorry. Please stop."

Angel picked up the pace of his thrusts, yanked his fingers out, taking a long string of blood with them, before reaching up and shoving them in Valentino's mouth

"Taste them, whore," He purred. 

Valentino sluggishly grabbed at Angel's wirst, but otherwise just obeyed. Angel wished he knew what drug had been used, because he wanted more of it. Keep Valentino good and doped and out of everyone's hair. He'd be doing all of Hell a favor.

Angel tilted his head back and moaned as he came. Valentino squeaked at the sting and attempted to scramble away, failing miserably as his shaky legs failed to get any decent footing. Angel slumped forward, panting heavily as he slowly pulled out, a string of cum and blood connecting the tip of his cock to Valentino's wrecked hole. He yanked him off the bed onto his ass by his leg and shoved his softening cock into his mouth

"Clean it," He ordered.

Valentino sluggishly obeyed, lapping and sucking at Angel Dust's dick until it was clean. Angel pulled out and stepped back, spitting in Valentino's face with way too much vitriol. Valentino flinched and slumped

"W-Why are you being mean, Voxxy?" He whined "What did I do?"

Angel tugged his skirt back down

"You didn't do anything, I was just giving you what you deserve."

The look of utter hurt and betrayal on Valentino's face would be enough to keep Angel Dust giddy for at least a week. He stepped over Valentino's legs and headed to the elevator, intent on returning to the party, now that he could really enjoy himself. Too bad he'd have to keep what he'd done to himself to keep it from getting back to Valentino. Oh well, he was sure Cherri Bomb would get a kick out of it later. Angel took one last look at Valentino, curled up on the floor next to his bed, too weak to pull himself back up onto it, and smirked as the elevator doors closed.

What a fucking night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted a sequel, well here it is. The same warnings apply.
> 
> Also, I was doing some reading on moths (don't judge me) and apparently their eyes don't adjust to changes in lighting very well, which is at least part of why they're attracted to lights. because once they're in the light, it can take hours for their eyes to adjust to darkness, effectively rendering them blind for hours.
> 
> Now I know Valentino's stupid heart sunglasses are probably just a design choice, but it would also make sense that he just has really crappy eyesight, and wears the glasses so he doesn't have to worry about his eyes taking hours to adjust to changes in lighting.

Angel Dust toyed with the small bag of pills as he glared at Valentino across the room. He'd been more aggressive than usual lately, and of course Angel knew why, but honestly if he wanted to listen to people who claimed they cared for one another scream at each other, he would've stayed home with his parents.

It had been a week since the incident in the penthouse, and Valentino  _ still  _ thought it was Vox who'd fucked him bloody and treated him like a free pump. Which meant they were fighting, which meant Valentino was taking it out on his whores.

After a week without it cooling down, Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb, who had indeed gotten a kick out of what Angel had done when he told her, hunted down the guy who'd slipped Valentino the drug and demanded he give them more, or Angel would turn him over to Valentino. Suffice to say he'd quickly agreed.

Despite their tense relationship, Valentino was under the impression Angel Dust would never  _ really  _ stand up to him, which was good. Angel could use that cockiness to his advantage. He approached the bar and ordered Valentino's favorite drink, discreetly dropping two pills in and waiting for them to dissolve, then he brought the drink over to Valentino

"Hey, Val," He purred, sitting down across from him "Couldn't help but notice ya've been a tad on edge lately-" He slid the drink over to him "-Ain't much, but here."

Valentino glanced between the drink and Angel before scoffing and grabbing it, downing it in one gulp. The corner of Angel's mouth twitched upwards for a second

"Mind tellin' me what's botherin' ya? If it ain't too personal," He hummed, swirling the liquid in his own glass around a bit.

Valentino snarled

"Shut your fucking mouth!" He snapped "Mind your own fucking business."

Angel flinched slightly before taking a breath, that had honestly made his decision to go through with his plan so much easier

"Fine, geez, I was just tryna be nice," He drawled "No need to get your panties in a twist."

Valentino glared at him and shifted to stand up, effectively stumbling over nothing. He shook his head and blinked in confusion

"Fuck…" He breathed "Think… I've had too much to drink."

Angel forced himself not to roll his eyes, Valentino was lucky he was powerful and pretty, 'cause he was dumb as a rock sometimes.

"Want me to help ya to bed?" He offered.

Valentino nodded and stumbled to his feet. Angel hopped up and caught him before he fell over

"Easy," He drawled "Let's go."

He led Valentino to the elevator and hit the down button. Valentino failed to notice which made Angel smirk. The elevator dinged as it arrived and Angel helped Valentino inside, hitting the button for the underground garage.

He leaned Valentino against the wall and watched the numbers go down before the elevator dinged again as it arrived, the doors opening to the garage. Angel helped Valentino out and towards the limo, ushering him inside. Valentino flopped down on one of the seats and groggily glanced around

"This ain't bed," He slurred.

Angel knocked on the partition and the limo started

"I know, figured I'd take ya to get something to eat. Might help ya sober up," He lied as the limo started moving.

Valentino blinked in confusion before slowly nodding

"Oh… Okay? That… Makes sense, right?" He mumbled.

Angel grinned and patted Valentino's knee

"It sure does, buddy," He mocked.

The demon who'd drugged him last time had only given him one pill, Angel had upped the dose to two. He couldn't risk Valentino sobering up in the middle of their 'show' now could he? Angel just hoped it wouldn't kill him, mainly because it would be a pain in the ass to explain when he reanimated. 

The partition opened and Cherri Bomb glanced back

"Damn, he is  _ fucked up _ !" She laughed "He can't even sit up!"

Angel snickered

"I know, these are little godsends," He purred, shaking the baggie of pills "And he's so loose he'd probably just take more if I told him to!"

Cherri bursted out laughing as she drove

"Man, this is fucking great!" She howled as she pulled up to a sleazy kink bar.

Angel shifted closer to Valentino and pushed his coat open

"Are ya hot, Val?" He teased.

Valentino perked up slightly

"Huh… Hot?" He slurred.

Angel nodded

"Yeah, you're hot. You wanna take off your coat 'cause you're so hot," He mocked, reaching up and removing Valentino's hat and sunglasses.

Valentino blinked slowly and glanced down at himself

"I'm… Hot… Wanna take off my… Coat," He stammered.

Angel nodded and helped him shed the heavy thing

"That's it, spread those wings out a bit, get comfy," He teased.

Valentino's wings fluttered out slightly

"Stuffy," He giggled.

Angel reached under the seat and grabbed a collar, quickly locking it around Valentino's neck and hooking a leash to it

"Good boy, let's go," He urged, opening the door to the limo and stepping out.

There were tons of low level demons who would  _ kill  _ to wet their peckers with an Overlord, so it hadn't been difficult to draw a crowd with the promise of Valentino for tonight's entertainment. It went without saying that pictures and videos were off limits, which saddened Angel Dust a bit, but nothing in Hell is perfect, so whatever.

Valentino stumbled out of the car and looked around in confusion

"Food?" He slurred.

Cherri Bomb hip checked the driver door closed after getting out before approaching Angel Dust

"Damn, he really is out of it, huh?" She snickered "When you told me about what these little babies could do, I thought you were exaggerating."

Angel tugged on the leash and headed towards the bar, Valentino sluggishly following behind, wings rubbing together almost nervously

"Told ya they're like magic," He cooed.

Valentino draped his arms around Angel to better hold himself up. Angel felt the urge to shrug him off but decided against it, Valentino could barely walk and he didn't want him all banged up before the party even started.

He led Valentino into the bar and sat him down on an unused pool table. Valentino put his hands down to steady himself, wings flaring out so he wouldn't bend them or sit on them, and glanced around the room

"What's goin' on?" He mumbled, deeply confused. 

Angel backhanded him

"Shut up!" He spat "Don't talk without permission."

Valentino bit his lip and leaned further back

"Sorry…" He huffed.

Angel narrowed his eyes and slapped him

"What did I  _ just  _ say?" He scolded. 

Valentino reached up to rub his cheek and lowered his gaze, keeping his mouth shut. Angel grinned

"Good boy."

Valentino's antennae perked up a bit at that and his wings fluttered. So he liked to be praised, huh? Too bad he wasn't gonna get much of that tonight. Valentino had an ego bigger than he was, so it made sense he wouldn't exactly get off on being humiliated, but would on having that ego fluffed.

Angel knelt down to tug Valentino's shorts off and toss them aside before standing up to rid him of his top as well. Valentino shivered a bit but made no effort to cover himself, almost like he didn't really process what was going on.

They'd drawn the attention of the people in the bar now, they'd all known what festivities had been offered, but more than half looked shocked that it was  _ actually  _ Valentino.

Angel yanked on the leash, pulling Valentino to his feet before spinning him like a top and slamming him down, on his chest, against the pool table. Valentino's knees buckled and he sluggishly raised his hips as he straightened his legs. Angel playfully swatted his butt before tying the leash around one of the pool tables legs, forcing Valentino to stay bent. He turned towards the bar patrons

"... Go nuts!" He snickered and made his way to the bar with Cherri for a drink.

He sat down on a bar stool and ordered a drink before turning around to watch. The demon who'd drugged Valentino last time was there, and was on his feet in seconds, eagerly approaching the dizzy Overlord. He ran his claws up Valentino's back, ruffling the fluff surrounding his wings before running his claws down over them.

Valentino went visibly rigid

"No touchy," He whined, wings fluttering in protest.

The demon grinned and just continued feeling over Valentino's wings before slowly pulling his hands away. He glanced down at the shimmering powder coating his skin, the colour in the places he'd touched on Valentino's wings significantly duller. He was trembling

"Stop…" Valentino whimpered "It's… Bad…"

The demon snickered and quickly pulled his cock out of his pants, lining up with Valentino's hole and sinking in. Valentino stiffened and lifted his top half as much as he could until the leash pulled taught

"Ah! Hey!" He huffed.

The demon just pushed him back down and sneered

"Oh, shut up," He spat "We're here to fuck you, not listen to you bitch."

"No kiddin', if they wanted to hear you whine and complain, they could just stop by the studio!" Angel mocked, pulling laughter from the crowd.

Valentino tensed, antennae pinning back at the jeering

"Mean…" He mumbled before gasping when the demon started to thrust.

He crossed his arms on top of the pool table and hid his face in them, muffling his cries of pain as he was brutally fucked by a stranger. Angel turned away and grabbed his drink when the bartender approached with it

"How'd you get him to agree to this anyway?" She questioned curiously.

Angel cocked an eyebrow at her

"Who said anything about 'agree'. He's doped out of his mind, he won't remember this in the morning," He drawled before taking a drink.

The bartender shrugged indifferently and headed off to serve other customers. Angel perked up when Valentino cried out and he glanced over, the demon had finished and left, only for another to immediately take his place. 

This one was a big fucker, about Valentino's height, but twice his girth, with a mammoth cock to match. Oh, Angel wanted to see this one up close. He hopped off his bar stool and quickly scurried to Valentino's side

"Don't mind me, sugar, just gettin' a closer look," He cooed.

The demon chuffed indifferently and pressed the fat head of his cock against Valentino's hole, cum leaking out a bit. Valentino's head shot up and he looked over his shoulder, visibly paling at what he saw

"N-No," He stammered "Too big."

The demon, he looked like a bull, just smirked. One of his hands easily wrapped around Valentino's waist, the other gripping the base of his cock as he started pushing inside. Valentino started to struggle, not as violently as Angel assumed he'd like to, but he clawed at the table and dug his feet into the ground as he tried to escape

"No, no, no!" He shrieked "Ow! Stop!"

The sound produced by the head popping inside would've been worrying if Angel cared in the slightest about Valentino's wellbeing. He sat on the pool table and leaned over, hooking a finger under Valentino's chin and turning his head

"Does it hurt, slut?" He hissed.

Tears streamed down Valentino's cheeks as he nodded frantically

"Please make it stop," He pleaded.

Angel shook his head and spat in his face

"No. Your pain and suffering makes me giddy," He purred.

Valentino sniffled

"Why?" He whimpered, eyes darting around in confusion "What did I do?"

Any response Angel had was cut off by Valentino sobbing as the bull demon bottomed out. Cherri Bomb approached on the other side and whistled

"Wowie, talk about a stomach bulge. You're gonna look eight months knocked up when this big guy cums," She snickered.

Valentino glanced over at her in confusion

"Vel?" He slurred.

Cherri cocked an eyebrow at Angel, who just shrugged

"Don't worry, babe, he thinks I'm Vox," He assured.

Valentino gagged when the bull started to thrust. Angel glanced over and smirked

"Fuck… Look at all that blood. You're gonna be sore in the morning," He laughed.

Valentino awkwardly tried to close his legs, yelping when that only made the pain worse. Angel snorted a laugh before glancing around. He hopped off the pool table and untied the leash, only to yank Valentino further forward, pulling a scream from him as he was jerked off the bull's cock. He easily spanned the width of the pool table, so Angel tied him back up to the far table leg

"Now we have access to your big mouth," He snickered.

That statement immediately drew another demon, a rat demon who eagerly shoved his long, thin cock down Valentino's throat. Angel sneered at the pleading look Valentino gave him before returning to the bar to watch the show.

Cherri joined him and ordered a drink

"Do you know how long the drug lasts?" She asked.

Angel shook his head

"No, but Val never came back down to the party last time, so at least a few hours," He drawled with a shrug "Doesn't matter. If he starts to sober up I'll just tell him the pills will make him feel better-" He shook the little baggie "-He's forced me to take a cock like that a couple a' times, so I  _ know  _ he'll do anything to make it feel better."

Cherri chuckled as she took a drink

"But they won't actually help the pain," She commented.

Angel nodded

"That's right. They just make him groggy, submissive, and disoriented. Which is good, 'cause I want him to suffer," He purred.

He took his drink and returned to the pool table, watching as the rat demon brutally fucked Valentino's throat. His eyes were rolled back and drool steadily dripped off his chin, antennae flicking about wildly, likely due to lack of air. He'd taken to reaching back and sluggishly pushing on the bull demons abdomen in the hopes of deterring him, but it only succeeded in egging him on.

He snorted and reached forward, grabbing Valentino's antennae and yanking his head back by them, craning his neck at a painful angle. He cried out in pain and struggled to take a breath, the angle of his throat making breathing difficult. The rat demon scoffed and put a knee up on the pool table for leverage, shoving his dick back into Valentino's mouth.

Angel Dust propped his head up against a hand, leaning against the corner of the table, and smirked

"How does it feel to be treated like a whore, Val?" He purred.

Valentino squeezed his eyes shut and rapidly tapped his hands against the table top. Angel cocked an eyebrow before smirking

"Gonna pass out?" He mocked "C'mon, you expect me to hold my breath longer than this, so I expect the same from you."

Valentino opened his eyes and glanced over at Angel, whimpering as best he could with his air cut off. Angel shrugged indifferently

"Don't dish what ya can't take," He drawled.

Valentino's brows arched and he reached up to clumsily claw at the bulls hands. The bull snarled and released Valentino's antennae only to snatch the rat's cigarette and put it out on the heart tattoo on Valentino's ass.

The muffled scream it caused was music to Angel's ears

"Aww, poor baby," He sneered "Did that hurt a widdle?"

The crowd roared with laughter and Valentino shrunk in on himself a bit. The rat groaned as he came, Valentino uselessly trying to jerk away as he choked. The rat pulled out and Valentino slumped, taking deep gulps of breath

"Voxxy… I'm sore," He whimpered, glancing around the room "I… I don't feel so good."

Angel cupped his chin and looked him in the eyes. Valentino didn't have the best eyesight, being a moth demon, which was probably why he thought Angel was Vox. The drug probably made his vision worse, so he just… Guessed. The only person who had the balls to do this kind of fucked up shit to him.

"Who am I?" Angel asked.

Valentino squinted in an attempt to see better

"... Angie?" He slurred, deeply confused "I don't… I can't see good."

Angel snickered and held up the baggie, if Valentino was willing to consider that the figure before him was Angel Dust, then he was starting to sober up a bit

"These will make you feel better," He lied "Take a couple."

Valentino blinked before slowly nodding

"I wanna feel better."

He held a hand out and Angel dropped two pills into his palm. Valentino eagerly took them, desperate for a little pain relief. Angel just smirked as he swallowed

"Stupid slut," He spat.

Valentino tilted his head and blinked slowly in confusion

"M' not," He huffed before yelping when the bull continued thrusting, having paused so Valentino wouldn't choke on the pills.

Angel and Cherri sat down at an empty table to continue watching the patrons ravish Valentino.

"What do you think would happen if you just fuckin left him here?" Cherri asked.

Angel shrugged

"I dunno, but I'm considering it. He forgets me at shoots all the time," He grumbled.

He perked up when Valentino sobbed and he quickly hopped to his feet, skipping over. The bull had finally cum and he wanted to see if Cherri would be right. Valentino clawed at the table top and squirmed desperately as he tried to escape, the bull filling him passed his limit, causing his stomach to swell. He gagged as cum overflowed out his mouth and he coughed it out onto the floor. Angel shuddered

"Not very fuckin' comfortable is that!?" He laughed, overcome with giddiness.

The bull thrusted a few more times for good measure before pulling out. Valentino sluggishly closed his legs as blood and cum spilled out of him. Angel quickly took the bulls place, juggling three billiard balls

"Hey Cherri, wanna see a magic trick? Bet I could make these balls disappear," He snickered.

Cherri Bomb snorted a laugh as she approached

"That would be incredible," She cooed.

Valentino glanced over his shoulder

"Magic? Huh?" He slurred.

Cherri and Angel both chuckled to each other before Angel moved one of the balls back and forth, Valentino struggling to follow it with his eyes. Angel lowered it and slowly pushed it inside Valentino, who jerked and let out a humiliating squeal. 

"Poof, like magic," Angel snickered as the ball popped inside.

He didn't give Valentino a moment's rest before pushing the second ball into him. Valentino clenched around it and whined

"O-Ow… Please," He whined.

Angel spanked him, hard, right over the cigarette burn

"Shut  _ up _ ! Fuck, I told you at the start of this to keep your mouth shut," He scolded.

Valentino shrunk against the table, biting his lip hard to keep from screaming. Angel shook his head in frustration and shoved the third ball inside before stepping back

"Alright, he's ready to go again," He purred.

A stout boar demon approached and crammed his cock inside Valentino's abused hole

"Fuck me," He snorted "A used cunt is tighter."

Valentino gagged and covered his face with his hands as the boar fucked the billiard balls deeper and deeper inside him. Cherri lit a match and held it close to Valentino's hands, causing him to yelp and quickly yank them away

"Don't do that. We wanna see your weird alien face," She spat.

Valentino's antennae dipped down and he nervously nibbled on the damaged one, sniffling pathetically.

Angel and Cherri returned to their table to watch.

The night dragged on, and by the time every patron had a turn abusing Valentino, he was an absolute wreck. Angel Dust had upped his last dose to three pills, convincing him to take them by lying that due to his size, two probably just wasn't enough for him. Well… It wasn't really a lie, two was too low a dose to keep him doped out for long, the lie was about what the pills did.

After that dose, Angel only really tuned in to make sure Valentino wasn't sobering up, but other than that, he spent most of the night drinking and laughing with Cherri Bomb.

After they'd all had their fill with fucking him, some of the more depraved patrons had taken to torturing Valentino in other ways. Angel glanced up just in time to see a decrepit old toad demon piss in Valentino's face.

"Hey, Ange," Cherri started "Do you know how much Valentino remembers from last time?"

Angel turned his attention to her

"Judging by his screaming matches with Vox, not much. I don't think he actually remembers a whole lot, just knows he woke up sore and bloody, with a vague idea that he'd been with Vox the night before," He explained.

Cherri nodded

"So how's he gonna rationalize all this?" She snickered.

Angel shrugged

"I dunno, but I'm getting bored. Wanna get outta here?" He suggested.

Cherri glanced between Angel and Valentino 

"For real? We're actually gonna ditch him here?" She asked, sounding giddy.

Angel looked up in thought for a moment before he stood

"Yup. Let's go. He can figure it out on his own. Most everyone's gone home by now anyway, and he'll remember he can just take that leash off himself once he sobers up," He drawled, stretching before heading for the door.

Cherri quickly followed after him, sparing Valentino one last glance as they left the bar, snickering as he watched them leave and frantically looked around in confusion.

"Where to now?" She asked while getting into the limo.

Angel got in beside her and shrugged

"I dunno. Back to the hotel? Kinda in the mood to watch Alastor mess with Husk," He chuckled.

"Will they even be up?" Cherri wondered.

Angel shrugged

"Don't know if Husk will still be there, but Al definitely will. The guy never leaves and never sleeps," He hummed.

Cherri nodded and started the engine, heading off.

Husk hadn't been there when they arrived, but Alastor had, and Angel always got a kick out of chatting with him. The guy could talk for  _ hours _ , and even if what he was saying didn't amount to much, Angel found his voice soothing. Cherri had nodded off within fifteen minutes of ramblings from the Radio Demon and Angel couldn't help but laugh.

By the time the sun started coming up, with Alastor  _ still _ blathering on about nothing; he seemed happy to have some company for the night, Angel had to cut their 'chat' off and head back to the studio. Alastor promised to set Cherri up in a room. Angel didn't know if he'd keep true to that promise, but he didn't have time to stick around and make sure.

He parked the limo in the garage and quickly headed up to the lounge. The elevator doors opened to yelling, two girls quickly scurrying into the elevator as Angel stepped off. He ducked, a liquor bottle smashing against the wall behind him, narrowly missing his head and looked over at Valentino and Vox.

"Seriously, Val, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" Vox cursed, using his hands to protect his screen from Valentino's wrath.

Angel sat down on one of the couches to watch, grabbing a glass of whiskey off the table and taking a drink.

"Don't play fucking dumb, you flat-faced piece of shit!" Valentino shrieked, voice cracking, likely due to the abuse his throat had taken the night before "You know exactly what you fucking did!"

Angel innocently glanced between the two as they argued. Until Vox had had enough

"Ya know what? I don't have to take this!" He snapped "Call me when your periods over or whatevers turned you into such a bitch lately!"

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out. Angel put his glass down and watched Vox leave, flinching when Valentino threw a glass at him as he did, which hit the stairwell door as it closed. Valentino took ragged breaths before his shaky legs gave out underneath him and he collapsed.

"You okay?" Angel didn't feel particularly intimidated, since Valentino looked so exhausted. 

He just nodded

"I'm fine," He huffed.

Not the reaction Angel had been expecting.

"You sure? You look kinda banged up," He commented.

It was a beautiful sight, Valentino covered in hickeys, cuts, burns, and bruises. Angel wondered if those billiard balls were still inside him or if they'd popped out at some point. He wanted to ask, but couldn't risk giving himself away. If Valentino found out it had been Angel Dust pulling the strings last night, Angel wouldn't make it to see lunch, and he  _ really  _ didn't want to find out first hand what came  _ after  _ Hell.

There were rumors that Alastor knew, but every time Angel asked him about it, he'd clam up, so Angel just stopped asking eventually. 

"Just… Had a rough night," Valentino grumbled "Quit actin' like you give a shit."

Angel put the, now empty, glass down and approached Valentino

"Let me help you up to bed at least," He offered.

Valentino narrowed his eyes but didn't object. Angel wrapped two arms around his waist and hoisted him up

"C'mon," He urged, heading to the elevator.

For once, Valentino didn't get handsy during the ride up to the penthouse, but Angel knew why. Sex was probably the  _ last  _ thing on his mind right now.

He entered the penthouse and helped Valentino to his bed, carefully sitting him down

"Alright. Need anything else?" He asked.

Valentino closed his trembling legs, antennae pinned back

"... No…" He mumbled.

Angel nodded and headed for the elevator. 

"Angie," Valentino called softly.

Angel halted and glanced over his shoulder

"Yeah?" He hummed.

Valentino kept his gaze on the floor

"... Thanks."

Angel's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock for a moment. He quickly righted him

"No problem, Val," He assured as he got on the elevator. 

A smirk slipped as the doors closed. He'd never seen Valentino so defeated, and although he knew it wouldn't last long, he'd enjoy it in the moment. Plus, the irony of Valentino thanking him after  _ he'd  _ been the one to hurt him in the first place? Nothing had ever tasted so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, I can leave what happened after Angel left the bar up to your imagination, or, if you guys want, I'll write a short third chapter in Valentino's POV detailing what happened. Up to you guys.
> 
> I don't think Angel Dust outright hates sex work, I think he just hates the Valentino aspect of it. Kinda like how you can love what you do for your job, but still hate your job because your boss is an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official hazbin instagrams: Vox's mouth functions like an actual mouth despite his head being a literal TV
> 
> Me:  
> [](https://ibb.co/Ct8xb3X)

Valentino whimpered softly as the people who'd brought him to the bar left. Vox and Velvet? He assumed it was Vox and Velvet… Then again… They were being unusually mean, even for them. It was hard to say, they were blurry and Valentino couldn't manage to think straight.

A hand smacked his ass and he yelped before sobbing softly when a cock entered him again. He was tired and his body hurt so badly from all the abuse. He'd been hit, whipped, burned, spit on, and pissed on, a steady trickle of blood and cum leaking from his ruined hole.

"Tie his hands and legs. The slut left with the drugs, so ya know he's gonna get violent when he sobers up," Someone grumbled.

Valentino glanced around before flinching when his four arms were grabbed and roughly tied down, quickly followed by his legs. He fluttered his wings in protest

"No!" He snapped, tugging on his binds "Only Vox…"

Valentino didn't let anyone but his boyfriend tie him up. A ram demon backhanded him, splitting his lip

"Shut up," He drawled before shoving his cock into Valentino's mouth.

Valentino whimpered around the intrusion, staring up at the ram with pleading eyes. His throat was so sore, he didn't want to lose his voice…

He perked up slightly, antennae flicking towards the smell of a demon approaching him from behind. A hand touched his hip and he let out a muffled whine in protest. The head of a cock touched his hole followed by hot liquid flowing into him, followed immediately by horrible stinging pain. He tugged against his bind and sobbed around the shaft in his mouth.

The ram snickered

"Did you just piss in him?" He asked.

The demon behind Valentino laughed

"With all the abuse this worthless hole has taken, bein' a urinal is all it's good for at this point," He mocked.

Valentino tried to jerk his hips away and bared his teeth at the ram, who quickly pulled away and punched him

"Don't you fucking bite me!" He shrieked. 

Valentino hung his head, spitting blood onto the floor. He was starting to feel less dizzy now and his eyes were  _ finally  _ adjusting to the dim lighting of the bar. He shook his head to try to clear it, but it didn't work

"G-Get away from me," He huffed.

The ram fished around in his pocket before pulling out an O-ring gag

"I knew I'd be needin' this," He snickered, quickly shoving it in Valentino's mouth and fastening it behind his head.

Valentino choked softly and tried to shake the gag off, making a sad muffled noise in protest. The ram grabbed hold of Valentino's antennae and thrusted back into his mouth

"Mmm, fuck… Good thing your face cunt is so warm or you'd be completely useless to us by now," He purred, eagerly fucking Valentino's throat.

Valentino gagged and tried to yank his head away, only succeeding in hurting himself. Tears welled up in his eyes and he clenched his jaw around the gag, he was going to kill Vox for leaving him like this. The ram cocked an eyebrow as he sped up his thrusts

"I think he's sobering up," He stated.

Valentino narrowed his eyes and thrashed against his binds. Oh, he was sobering up alright, and just as soon as he squirmed free, he was going to burn this place to the ground… Assuming he could ever get free. His body was so sore he couldn't muster up enough strength to break his binds.

The ram shoved his cock as deep as it could go and groaned as he came. Valentino choked and sputtered on the cum forcing its way down his throat, wings flapping aggressively. The ram pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants before leaving. Valentino took deep, angry breaths, hissing and snarling at anyone who got close.

He wished he knew how long he'd been tied to the pool table in total, but it had been about two hours since he'd sobered up, and no amount of growling deterred any interest. He was broken and bound, and everyone who entered the bar knew that, so they used his mouth and ruined hole as they pleased.

He was slumped against the table now, panting heavily, taking a brief rest from struggling against his binds. The sun would come up soon, and more patrons would return to the bar. The rough rope around his wrists had rubbed so hard it had torn through his gloves and bit into his skin.

His head snapped up as best it could when someone came up behind him and he snarled. The demon took a loud drink and sighed

"You look like crap," A gruff, familiar voice informed.

Valentino looked over his shoulder at the old, winged cat. Husk. He had a bottle of cheap booze loosely clutch in one paw and was looking Valentino over disinterestedly

"And you stink," He grumbled, bringing the bottle to his lips to drink.

Valentino thrashed against his binds and glared at Husk, babbling incoherently at him, words skewed by the gag. Husk came around and undid the gag, pulling it out of Valentino's mouth, taking a decent amount of drool and blood with it

"You wanna repeat that," He drawled.

Valentino closed his mouth and swallowed. Finally, an O-ring gag  _ really  _ hurt after two hours.

"L-Let me go!" He snapped, thrashing against his binds again "Fucking untie me!"

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"I don't really think you're in any position to be making demands," He reminded, taking a drink "Why don't you try again? Say please this time."

Valentino glared venom at him and snarled

"Untie me or I'll fucking kill you!" He shrieked.

Husk's ears flicked slightly at the piercing octave

"Hmm, I don't think so. Not until you can play nice," He drawled, turning to walk away.

Valentino paled and he pulled hard on the ropes

"W-Wait!" He panicked "Don't leave me here like this!"

Husk had just gotten to the door and halted, glancing back over his shoulder

"Or what?"

Valentino took a shaky breath

"P-Please." It was barely audible.

Husk sluggishly returned

"Huh?" He drawled.

Valentino tugged on his binds

"Please… Untie me," He mumbled.

Husk sighed and put his booze aside before kneeling down with a groan and cut the ropes around Valentino's wrists. He stood, wincing when his knees popped and made his way over to cut Valentino's ankles free as well. Valentino immediately scrambled off the pool table and collapsed. He swallowed thickly and whimpered, everything hurt so badly.

Husk winced sympathetically and grabbed his booze before offering it to Valentino

"Ain't much," He grumbled.

Valentino glanced up at the bottle before turning away from it and scoffing. Husk shrugged and took a drink, looking around the bar. Valentino wrapped his arms around himself in a sad attempt at covering up, reaching up with one hand to wipe his eyes, sniffling softly. His heart ached at the thought that it was Vox who'd abandoned him to be cannibalized by any depraved demon who happened to wander into this bar.

"You need help getting back to the studio?" Husk asked.

Valentino shot him an icy glare

"Fuck off," He spat.

Husk rolled his eyes, approaching the bar and grabbing Valentino's clothes where they'd been left before handing them to him

"Fine, you're on your own then. Have fun getting home, considering you can barely stand," He drawled.

Valentino winced and averted his gaze, grabbing his clothes from Husk

"Just… Help me out of the bar… I can manage from there," He mumbled.

Husk nodded, waiting as Valentino struggled to get his clothes back on. It took a while, but he managed. Valentino glanced up at Husk and raised a hand. Husk took it and helped him to his feet, quickly wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him steady

"You good?" He asked.

Valentino trembled but nodded

"I'm fine, shrimpy," He grumbled.

Husk let a smirk slip and led Valentino out of the bar, easing him down onto a bench. As soon as Valentino put even the slightest pressure against his butt, he screamed and immediately stood upright, tears springing to life in his eyes. Husk's wings flared out and his fur stood on edge at the sound

"Fuck, are you okay?" He worried.

Valentino took quick breaths, digging his claws into Husk's arms as the pain slowly subsided

"C-Can't sit," He whimpered "Fuck… That hurt so much."

Husk's ears pinned back

"Right, sorry about that. Are you sure you're gonna be okay on your own?"

Valentino nodded, grabbing the back of the bench to steady himself

"Yeah, I'm fine. Run along home to your Radio Demon," He huffed.

Husk cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment

"Alright… Be careful," He grumbled before heading back into the bar, likely for a drink.

Valentino slumped a bit and whimpered before straightening up and spreading his wings. They fluttered a bit before he took off. He was lucky they hadn't suffered too much damage, or he'd be screwed.

He was a lot farther from the studio than he thought, and was at risk of falling out of the sky when he finally arrived, ducking in through an open window in the lounge. He stumbled and collapsed with a soft whimper.

"Damn. Someone's been through Hell," Vox teased from his spot on the couch, a whore eagerly bobbing her head on his cock.

Valentino turned a toxic glare on Vox and snarled

"You slimey son of a bitch!" He screamed.

The whore popped off Vox's cock immediately and shifted away from him nervously. Vox gave her a forlorn look before tucking himself back in his pants

"Rude. My mom was more of a freak than a bitch," He drawled "What did I do this time?"

"Don't fucking act like you don't know what you fucking did!" He snapped, digging his claws into the carpet.

Vox sat up a little straighter

"Okay, geez. Relax. I don't know what you're talking about, you fuckin' drama queen," He huffed.

Valentino pushed himself up on shaky legs, grabbing a liquor bottle off the bar and whipping it at Vox's head as the two girls in the room scrambled for the elevator. Vox hopped to his feet and out of the way, causing the liquor bottle to smash against the elevator doors as they closed, having narrowly missed Angel Dust as he entered.

"Seriously, Val, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" Vox cursed, raising his hands to protect his fragile screen when Valentino took a step forward.

"Don't play fucking dumb, you flat-faced piece of shit!" Valentino shrieked, voice cracking from the tears he was holding back "You know exactly what you did."

Vox rolled his eyes and took a step back

"I seriously don't. Like, are you pissed off about a real actual fuck up of mine, or one of the imaginary fuck ups you invented 'cause you get off on breaking up with me seven times a week?" He mocked.

A sharp pain shot through Valentino's chest and he snarled

"I'm not making it up!" He screamed "You fucking asshole! You just fucking left me there!"

Vox made an exasperated gesture before waving his hands dismissively

"Ya know what? I don't have to take this!" He snapped "Call me when your period's over or whatever's turned you into such a bitch lately."

Vox turned and stormed out, not bothering to wait for the elevator. Valentino hiccuped softly and whipped a glass at the stairwell door before his sore, trembling legs gave out beneath him.

"You okay?" Angel Dust asked disinterestedly. 

Valentino sighed and averted his gaze, he'd forgotten they had an audience and he, frankly, didn't have the energy to deal with anything right now

"I'm fine," He huffed.

He noted Angel's surprised expression but chose not to comment.

"You sure? You look kinda banged up," Angel informed.

Valentino glanced down at himself, all cuts, burns, and bruises. He felt naked without his coat. Where was it anyway? He didn't remember taking it off. Then again, he also didn't remember going out to that bar. He could vaguely recall being in the limo with someone.

"Just… Had a rough night," He grumbled "Quit actin' like you give a shit."

Angel Dust put the glass he was holding down and approached. Valentino flinched away from him slightly and hated himself for doing so.

"Let me help you up to bed at least," Angel offered.

Valentino weakly glared at him but nodded just slightly regardless. Angel leaned down and wrapped his arms around him, helping him stand, supporting most of his weight

"C'mon," He hummed, guiding Valentino to the elevator.

Once inside, Valentino leaned more on the wall than on Angel. He just wanted to be alone. He was getting cramps… Was something still inside him? Fuck… He really hoped not. He jittered his antennae down at himself and cringed. Husk was right, he  _ did  _ stink. Like blood, booze, sweat, cum, and piss. He needed to shower… Hmm, he probably wouldn't be able to stand long enough to shower, but a bath sounded like it would just be gross, lounging in his own filth. He'd probably have to sit down in the shower. Uhg, the mere  _ thought _ of sitting on a hard surface made his butt ache.

The elevator dinged as it arrived and Valentino startled slightly before letting Angel help him into the penthouse. He slowly sat down on his bed, crinkling his face a bit as he did. Luckily, it was a waterbed, so it didn't hurt his butt too much.

Angel pulled away after sitting Valentino down

"Alright. Need anything else?" He asked.

Valentino snapped his legs closed, something about having Angel standing between them made him feel off. He pinned his antennae back

"... No…" He mumbled.

His eyes were burning and he didn't know how much longer he could hold back the tears. Angel nodded and returned to the elevator.

"Angie," Valentino called softly, some feeling welling up in his chest.

Angel glanced back at him

"Yeah?"

Valentino glared at the floor

"... Thanks," He breathed, half-hoping Angel wouldn't hear it.

The shocked look on Angel's face made Valentino's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Angel quickly righted himself

"No problem, Val," He snickered as the doors closed.

Valentino lifted his head towards the elevator and frowned in confusion. What the hell was that? Hmm… Angel was probably just drunk or something. He  _ had  _ been drinking down in the lounge.

Valentino sighed and pushed himself to his feet, slowly shedding his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. Admittedly, his legs ached a bit less and it was easier to walk once his heels were off. He stumbled into the bathroom and cringed. He reached between his legs and pushed a finger inside himself, yelping and quickly retracting his hand. He slammed his fist down on the side of the sink and screamed.

There was something still inside him, he could feel it, but it hurt too much to put his fingers in himself to get it out. He lightly pushed on his stomach and wobbled when it just made him nauseous. 

"Fuck!" He screamed, crumpling to his knees as he started sobbing.

He felt horribly violated and didn't want anyone to touch him, but there was no way he could get whatever was in him out of him without help. He knew it would hurt, but he'd just keep chickening out due to the pain if he did it himself. He whimpered softly and grabbed his phone, selecting Vox's number and calling it.

It immediately went to voicemail. Valentino's antennae pinned back and he whimpered again, reaching up to wipe his eyes

"Vox, it's Val, call me back when you get this," He huffed before putting his phone down.

He sat on his hip and leaned against the wall, letting his mind go blank as he stared at nothing. It didn't make sense, he knew it didn't make sense. Vox didn't have to drug Valentino to get him to have sex, he just had to ask. They were a couple. And it wasn't like Vox was unsatisfied with their relationship… Right? Although, judging by that comment he'd made about their breakups, he wasn't happy with their dynamic. 

Valentino hung his head and just cried until his phone started to ring. He sniffled and answered the call when he saw it was Vox.

" _ If you're just calling to yell at me for nothing, I'm gonna hang up, _ " Vox grumbled.

Valentino wiped his eyes and cradled his head against the wall

"I don't want to argue about it, there's something stuck inside me and… I can't get it out on my own," He mumbled dejectedly. 

He hated having to do this, having to set everything that had happened aside and ask for help. Made him feel worthless. It was quiet for a moment before Vox bursted out laughing. Valentino went rigid and more tears fell as his heart clenched.

" _ So  _ that's  _ why you're freakin' out on me!? _ " Vox howled with laughter " _ You got yourself plastered and had fucked up sex somewhere and you're blaming me for it? _ "

Valentino dug his claws into the wall

"Stop fucking laughing!" He screamed.

The line went quiet. Valentino took ragged breaths, tears dripping off his jaw. He swallowed thickly

"...Vox?" He asked when it was quiet for too long.

He pulled the phone back and saw the call had disconnected. He took a breath and called back. The line connected but Vox didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Valentino sighed, sounding utterly defeated "Just please… Don't laugh."

It was quiet for a moment

" _ Did someone drug you, babe? _ " Vox finally asked.

Valentino scoffed and shook his head but chose not to engage. If Vox  _ insisted _ on playing dumb, then fine. Valentino would deal with it later, when his body hurt less and there weren't objects stuck inside him.

"Just come back. Please, it hurts," He whimpered.

" _ Be right there, Cuddlebug. _ "

Valentino tossed his phone aside and buried his face in his hands.

He stayed on his spot on the floor, nibbling on his damaged antenna until Vox arrived. He glanced up a bit when he heard the elevator open.

"Where you at, gorgeous!?" Vox called "I'm here with my magic fingers."

Valentino curled in on himself a bit. He had a feeling they weren't gonna feel like magic this time around

"Bathroom!" He responded.

Vox popped his head in and grinned

"Hey sexy," He purred "Stand up and bend over."

Valentino raised up on his knees

"Can I kneel?" He asked "So I can lean against the tub. My legs are pretty weak."

Vox nodded as he took his blazer off and rolled up his sleeves. Valentino shifted and leaned over against the tub

"Be gentle," He pleaded as Vox lubed up his arm.

"I'll try," Vox assured while kneeling behind Valentino and gently rubbing his back "You're covered in cigarette burns. Someone's been using you as an ashtray."

Valentino's breath hitched and his antennae pinned back as he started to tremble, tears welling up in his eyes

"I don't want to talk about it," He whimpered.

Vox winced

"Right… Sorry, honey," He soothed before slowly slipping a finger into Valentino, who went rigid and cried out in pain.

Vox flinched sympathetically but didn't comment. He slowly worked his hand in, feeling horrible about how much it was hurting Valentino, who had taken to clawing at the tub as he sobbed and begged Vox to stop. But he couldn't stop, he could feel something

"I feel it," He informed "We're almost done, sweetie."

Valentino bit his lip to silence his sobbing

"J-Just get it out," He whimpered.

Vox nodded, he wanted to kiss Valentino, but had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate his little static smooches at the moment. He seemed pretty done with pain for a while. He closed his fingers around the object, which caused his hand to stretch wider, making Valentino sob in agony

"Fuck… Babe, I feel something else, I think you've got more than one thing in you," He muttered.

Valentino hung his head and whimpered

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He bawled, digging his claws deeper into the side of the tub.

Vox tensed before slowly easing the object out. He muted his hearing, no longer able to handle listening to Valentino in so much pain.

"I'm sorry," He breathed "I don't wanna hurt you."

Valentino took heavy breaths, blood dripping down his perineum before he glanced over his shoulder

"It's… A billiard ball," He commented flatly.

Vox turned it over, it was coated in blood and cum. He turned his hearing back on and glanced up at Valentino

"Apparently someone got freaky. This looks like it could almost be fun if your guts hadn't been pulverized," He chuckled sheepishly. 

Valentino sniffled

"Maybe. Too bad I'll never try it now," He scoffed, turning his head away "I'm never gonna be able to play pool again."

Vox winced and soothingly rubbed his back

"Take a minute to breathe and relax before I go back in," He instructed. 

Valentino sniffled

"D-Do you have anything that c-could help with the pain?" He blubbered.

He couldn't take much more of this. Vox hummed in thought

"I dunno… What do you mean by 'help with the pain'?" He asked "I've got some E, but I don't know if that's really gonna help much at this point."

Valentino hung his head

"... Okay. Just… Get it over with," He sighed dejectedly. 

Vox continued to rub his back as he slowly eased his hand back inside, quickly turning his hearing off so he wouldn't have to listen to Valentino wail and beg.

By the time Vox had gotten all three billiard balls out, Valentino was a shaking, sobbing mess, a steady stream of sobbing and begging spilling from his mouth, a worrying amount of blood splattered on the floor behind him.

He was taking quick, deep breaths now as blood steadily trickled out of him

"I-Is it done?" He sputtered "Is it finally done."

Vox tossed the last ball aside and nodded

"Yeah, sweetie, it's done," He soothed, before easing Valentino into his lap and cradling him "You're okay."

Valentino sniffled and clung to Vox, whimpering into the crook of his neck, body trembling like crazy. Vox continued to rub his back

"You're okay, I've got you," He soothed.

They stayed like that until Valentino's trembling and whimpering died down. Valentino slowly pulled away and wiped his eyes

"You can go now, I need to show," He mumbled.

He moved to stand up and cried out when pain shot up his back. Vox winced

"Think maybe you should rest first," He suggested.

Valentino shook his head

"No! I stink and I'm covered in piss!" He shrieked "I need to fucking shower!"

Vox winced and let Valentino scrambled away

"Okay, okay," He grumbled while standing "Geez… I'm just tryna help."

Valentino leaned against the wall, legs trembling under his weight

"You wouldn't need to fucking 'help' if you hadn't drugged me, dragged me out to that bar, and left me there in the first place!" He snapped.

Vox leaned back against the sink

"Are you kidding me!?" He yelled, taking a step forward "I would  _ never  _ fucking do something like this to you!"

Valentino flinched and cowered away from Vox's advance

"I'm sorry," He whimpered, covering his head "Don't hit me…"

Vox immediately jerked away and his eyes widened before he narrowed them

"Fucking hell," He scoffed "This meek, doormat bullshit ain't a good look for ya. Maybe I should put these back-" He jerked one of the billiard balls forward "- At least then you'd have some balls."

Valentino swallowed thickly and averted his gaze, blushing deeply in embarrassment. He didn't respond. He just wanted to be alone. Vox tossed the ball aside and snarled

"Fine. I'm leaving. You can fix yourself up. Call me when you grow a backbone again."

Valentino didn't look up as Vox left, just stayed cowered against the wall. He knew Vox was right, but he couldn't help it. He shifted over and turned the shower on. He'd probably need to be alone for a few days to get his pep back.

Angel Dust would be happy with the time off at least. Valentino supposed that was a good thing… Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk doesn't exactly like Valentino, he honestly just feels bad for him in that scene.
> 
> We are now at three chapters, and I don't know where else I could go from here, but since you guys liked this fic a lot more than I was expecting, if you have ideas, or something specific you'd like to see, let me know, and I'll write it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all you guys, and the person who requested this, liked the fic. I don't think anyone will want a sequel, but if you do, let me know and I'll write it.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writer write more.


End file.
